


Lost Boy

by PastelGalaxy13



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Band, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxy13/pseuds/PastelGalaxy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter Pan let’s people never have to grow up. He takes them to Neverland and they can be little forever with his lost boys. I’m your lost boy, daddy. You make me never have to grow up, I can be little forever because you take care  of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote about little!Trick. I hope you enjoy :)

As the double glass doors to the grocery store slid open, Pete’s hold on Patrick’s hand tightened momentarily, a silent exchange that told him to stay close so that he didn’t get lost. Patrick wasn’t the type to run off often, at least not unless he was with Gee, and even then both Pete and Frank were there to keep their eyes on the two little ones to make sure they weren’t getting into too much trouble.

“Now,” Pete began as he lead Patrick over to where the carts were lined up, taking one and pulling it from the group, “we only have a few things we need, razors, milk, and-” Pete was cut off when he noticed that Patrick was standing beside him, but now he had a coloring book from the side kiosk that were right in the doorway. Patrick was looking up at Pete with those bright blue eyes, looking at him as if he’d been there listening the whole time.

“Patrick,” Pete said carefully, “You have enough of those at the house. You have plenty you haven’t even touched yet. Why don’t you go put that back?” He watched Patrick carefully, who made a noise and held the book against him and shuffled his feet.

“But, daddy,” the younger said, looking up and turning the book around. It was a Peter Pan coloring book, “it’s you. Peter Pan.” He looked excited as the words left his lips, a smile spreading across his face. Pete tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, leaning on the bar of the cart.

“Oh yeah? And how’s that, little man?” He asked in amusement, reaching out and brushing the platinum blonde bangs out of his little’s eyes. He couldn’t wait to hear this explanation, Patrick was always coming up with clever reasons for why he needed or wanted something. Usually Pete would give in and let him have it, but only because Patrick was his baby boy and deserved whatever his little heart desired.

He watched Patrick make the face he always did when he was thinking, but it only lasted a second before his eyes lit up and he tightened his grip on the book. “Well, because,” he said, blinking slowly, “Peter Pan let’s people never have to grow up. He takes them to Neverland and they can be little forever with his lost boys. I’m your lost boy, daddy. You make me never have to grow up, I can be little forever because you take care of me."

Pete listened to the words and blinked, his eyes trained on Patrick the entire time. He was sure he stood there silent longer than he should have, but when he pulled himself back into reality he smiled adoringly at Patrick and reached out, taking the book from his hands and set it in the cart before he pulled the younger man against his side, an arm wrapped securely around his waist.

“You know,” Pete whispered into Patrick’s ear, kissing his hair affectionately, “without his lost boys, Peter Pan would be all alone. He needs them just as much as they need him.” He murmured. He watched Patrick blush and duck his head, thinking just how adorable he was.

“I love you, daddy.” Patrick murmured after he finally looked up, a smile on his face. “I’ll always be your little boy.”

Pete smiled and nodded, lightly lifting Patrick’s head so that he could press a quick and gentle kiss to the younger’s lips. “I love you too, love bug. You’ll always be my little boy.” He agreed, holding Patrick close to him for just a second before finally letting him go and taking his hand as they started their journey into the store.


End file.
